Talk:Sammy's Jury Speech/@comment-27992076-20171030140022
Johnny: Week 1: I entered the game trying to get to know pretty much everyone. I was collecting as much information as possible for the twist, and I got into an alliance of Matt, Alice, and Jackson. Pretty much chill week and we voted out Enzo. Good: I got in an alliance and improved my social status Bad: nothing Week 2: I became HoH, and I wanted to shake up the game by announcing that I am targeting players who were throwing competitions. This was clever because they wont win anything and try to get me out, and everyone else would be closer to me. My original target this week was Nadine but she won her ONLY competition that week, so I renommed Sam and sent Logan packing. Good: I became HoH and became a strong presence in the house. Matt was pissed at me and decided to make an ANTI JOHNNY ALLIANCE ON WEEK 2! It was leaked 5 minutes later by Alice and Jackson. Bad: I now have players who cant win competitions targeting me Week 3: This was the week where I finally got all the answers, even though I only had like half of them investigated, the rest of the answers fit in like a piece of jigsaw in a jigsaw puzzle. Ultra won HoH. Our alliance actually wanted to vote out Dylan this week, but I think Sammy pretty much did everything to flip the house and got Dylan to stay. That was when I started to notice the sides of the House. Good: I figured out all 15 answers, I was starting to figure out who was with who. Bad: My target stayed in the house Week 4: Double Eviction! One of my closest alliance won HoH and Sammy won HoH. Too much was happening this week. Alice and I were getting a lot of information that week. I got bunch of alliance leaks, and I absolutely needed to have Matt on my side again. I cant afford having matt continue the anti Johnny alliance. So I decided to feed Matt so much information and bunch of and the fake charade of “The Epicmafia is taking over” I did this because I knew that if I continue letting people like Matt evicted, I would be the only non Epicmafia and I would probably be out of the place. Plus I noticed that a majority alliance was forming that isn’t really with me. This was the week where I had to flip the house, lessen the majority alliance and CHANGE IT SO I AM THE MAJORITY. I saved Matt with the veto, he was shocked and is in my debt, and we worked together from that point on. Jackson and Alice can confirm about the anti Johnny alliance. Jackson also confirmed he was in one of the Sammy’s alliance. Good: It was the start of my dismantling of the majority and slowly making myself the Majority Bad: Bunch of people are kinda after me now Week 5: After the Double Eviction, the week was super shaken up. I thought it would be a good opporunity to rebuild the trust I had with Matt, and people who weren’t involved much with the “Sammy Alliance”. Darius won HoH and I decided to make an alliance with Darius, his super obvious f2 Nadine, and Matt just to keep myself safe that week. Plus Darius was going after someone I believe would probably never work with me: Bryce. It was a great week for me. Good: Majority continue to be dismantle and is no longer a threat. In fact this was the week that side of the house never became majority ever again. Bad: I basically empowered the players playing right in the middle and made them a lot stronger. Week 6: Darius used Trail Nomination. That was the week I felt like I should should shift my focus from one side of the house and start targeting the players right in the middle. Why did I switch? Basically everyone else were now targeting Sammy and Sam, and I can pretty much count on them to get those two out at some point, so now I gotta focus on getting rid of the middle players. I was planting seeds weeks in advance. Just like I was planting the seeds during Week 4 to get rid of the former majority is now dying during Week 5, 7, and 8. I got people playing in middle week 6, 9, 10. Good: As the snowball for the destruction of former majority grows, I created another snowball to destroy the players in the middle. I also destroyed Nadine’s one week of being in power back to where she was. Week 7: I won HoH and Sam publicly decided to go against me so I had to pause my original plan just a tad bit because I cant afford to have Sam targeting me. This was probably my first week with bunch of mistakes. Because I let the middle players survive a bit too long. Regardless I decided to switch my strategy and decide to focus on my relationship with Lindsey and Jack. It was a big risk and I kept on and got rid of Sam. Week 8: Jack won HoH, which at first I thought it was a great thing, but he apparently decided to target the very people who were on his side which led to his downfall and his own eviction. Not much I can do about someone who target their closest alliance. Good: I became close to Lindsey, Nadine, and Dylan. Yes, before week 8, I never wanted to work with Dylan, but I had no choice since Matt walked. Bad: Matt walked, I got nommed, I lost an ally for targeting his alliance. Jackson starts to flip against me. Week 9: Lindsey won HoH: Which was perfect because I got her to target at least one of the middle players, Alice. I tried to get her to nominate Jackson as well, which she SHOULDVE... Regardless, we got rid of Alice. Good: One middle player down, one more to go. Week 10: I won HoH, my original plan was to get rid of Jackson, but he was smart and used co-HoH. I was forced to basically target someone like Jack, and Jackson basically empowered me to do that with freezer burn. I think Jackson really wasted his opportunity here. Week 11: Lindsey won HoH, apparently she still thinks Jackson was on her side more than I was, shrug... Dylan cheated Week 12: I made an final 2 alliance with Lindsey this time and I continued talking to Nadine and convinced her to keep me no matter what. She wanted someone not from epicmafia to win this season. Jackson swept the comps, and I lost Lindsey because she thought she was close to Jackson ): Week 13: I won final HoH and got rid of Jackson I was at my best during Week 4-7, I did so much to dismantle a majority and made myself a majority. Week 8 and Week 11 was the worst weeks because all of my hard work was wasted and destroyed when I had 2 people walking on me but I adapted as best as I could and kept on fighting! I hope this helped, and my apologies if this was long!!